A Strange New World
by Arcane-Boomeus
Summary: Sent to a strange new world, one man will discover strange creatures and stranger people. How will he fare in this wonderful and foriegn place, against a cast of assassins, Sith, Jedi, and Pokemon?     Only I know.    And I'm not tellin'.   *Evil laugh*


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Nintendo, Game Freak, or the Pokemon Company. Nor do I own Star Wars, Lucasarts, or any affiliates I'm unaware of. I don't own Seek and Destroy by Metallica, either.**

**However, I do own my characters and their personalities.**

**This takes place much after the Empire and Luke Skywalker and all that good stuff. Actually, this isn't long ago, but in the present. It's not far away; actually rather near, by now. **

****The technology is the same as the period shortly following the movies, simply because -as I can figure- the Star Wars people don't need any new toys.****

**Chapter One: A Good Start**

_Data Log_

_*Start*_

_As a droid, I am assigned goals- Directives- by my programmer. But, a curious anomoly has occured in my programmed Prime Directives; I am unable to acsess numbers 4 and 5. I shall monitor said anomoly. Hopefully it is insignificant. Here I will display my Prime Drectives:_

_**Prime Directives: **_

_**1) Search for life**_

_**2) Eliminate Jedi presence (If any)**_

_**3) Serve the Sith diligently**_

_**4) *Classified***_

**5) _**Classified**_**

_I find this not worth mentioning to the organic. It would worry him and possibly comprimise the mission._

_*End Message*_

**((((()))))((((()))))((((()))))**

I squinted at the control panels and various readouts on the 'dash of my Z-95 Headhunter. After what seemed like years in Hyperspace, I was near the planet. I looked out of the cockpit glass, and saw what appeared to be man-made asteroids. "How curious... maybe they're for defense? Like mines or something?"

"Negative. These objects appear to be for communication only. Shall I land?"

"Sure. I'm just gonna rest my eyes..." I yawned, leaning back and falling asleep quickly.

**((((()))))((((()))))((((()))))**

I opened my eyes, frowning. My Z-95 was landed in a clearing. "Why didn't you take us to a spaceport?"

"There are none." Replied the computer.

I sensed something. Someone, strong in the Force. I looked around, and saw a pale woman, with green hair and a strange red spike protruding from her chest. She wore a long white gown. She waved at me kindly.

"Hello, ma'am." I said, stepping towards her.

_"Greetings, fellow seer."_

I cringed slightly. She'd managed to penetrate my mind without my even noticing. "Are you a Jedi?" I asked cautiously, suddenly very aware of the lightsaber on my belt.

She giggled. _"Jedi?"_

I nodded. "Are you?"

She shook her head. _"I'm a Pokemon, a Gardevoir."_

"Computer?" I asked quietly, so as to keep the woman from overhearing.

"No creatures matching the names 'Pokemon' or 'Gardevoir' in the database." Replied the monotone voice.

"I sense no deception. Either she tells the truth, or she's mental." I mused.

_"I can hear you, you know. And if you'd like to know more about Pokemon and Gardevoir, I could take you to my clan. The elders would surely be interested in such a poserful human seer."_

I swallowed. "Computer, run post-landing subroutines. Then run scans on this planet."

"Affirmative." The computer replied.

_"Follow me!" _Said the 'Gardevoir', who giggled.

"Yes, ma'am."

**((((()))))((((()))))((((()))))**

The woman pointed out several other species of 'Pokemon' as we walked. Names like 'Zigzagoon', 'Wurmple', and 'Shroomish'. They resembled other animals I'd seen, but the woman explained that they each had special abilities and powers.

She smiled. _"My species, Gardevoir, are all seers. Humans usually refer to us as 'psychic types'... You're not like the other humans. You don't seem to care about how others percieve you."_

"That's because I don't." I grunted.

"Gardevoir, garde..." She said softly.

I shot her a confused glance. "What was that?"

_"Pokemon all speak in a native tongue unique to their species; usually their names, or parts of their names."_ She explained.

"This world is strange indeed..."

**((((()))))((((()))))((((()))))**

The elderly ring of 'Gallade' all looked upon me. _"He does not bring anything but uneasiness. He has a bloodstained soul and spirit. He is not the likes of any human I've seen before, especially for a seer..."_

The woman from earlier, Risata, as she'd requested I call her, put a hand on my shoulder. _"The Council wishes to banish you. They see you as a force of evil and bad will."_

My orders, directly from Grand Admiral Thrawn himself, were to find and eliminate any and all Jedi on this world. I didn't give a second thought as I drew my lightsaber, flicking the switch on and creating a crimson blade. I lunged at the nearest 'Gallade', intending to slice him in two.

Until I was caught in midair. _"That's not the way to make them like you."_

I was dropped, and I deactivated my lightsaber, grimacing. _"I don't appreciate that, Risata."_

She winked. _"You're handsome when you're angry."_

I blushed. _"Thanks?"_

_"The Council is very displeased with you, dark one." _All of the Gallade had now turned towards me, curved purple blades along their arms. Not lightsabers, but some strange physical manifestation of the Force.

Risata grabbed my hand. _"Close your eyes and clear your mind."_

I did as she said, then felt a strange sensation of weightlessness. I slumped to the ground, nauseous. "Risata? What just happened?"

_"I saved your life. You were about to be executed."_

"Just like home..."

She shot me a funny look. _"Where are you from?"_

"I don't know." I said sheepishly.

_"How do you not know where you're from?"_ She questioned, looking suspicious.

"When I was a youngling, my parents were murdered by a Jedi. Before he could kill me, DarthVicia killed him. She took me as her apprentice, and raised me to be powerful."

_"She certainly accomplished that... Did it ever occur to you that this 'Vicia' may have killed them herself, so as to eliminate any attatchments you would have had?"_

"Hmmm... No, the Jedi had a blue lightsaber. Vicia uses a red light-whip." I looked around. "Where are we, Risata?"

_"I teleported us to Treeshroud Forest. I have a friend here, she will know what to do."_

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

She stopped. _"I will not be accepted back into my clan. We're in this mess together. Stay here, I'll be back within an hour and a half."_

I nodded. "You didn't have to stop me, you know. You could have let me kill them all. I don't kill women or children."

_"Sometimes,"_ she said, _"we don't understand why we do things."_

"Perhaps I shall meditate on this, in your absence." I mused.

She smiled and turned around, walking away. _"Perhaps I shall join you, upon my return."_

**((((()))))((((()))))((((()))))**

I cracked an eye open, sensing Risata drawing near. I leapt down from my perch on the tree's branch, rolling as I hit the ground. She held a backpack and a belt. The belt had some sort of object that resembled a blaster pistol in a holster attatched to it, as well as six red-and-white balls in loops.

"Risata, what is this?" I asked, curious.

She smiled and handed me the belt. _"Wear this belt instead, it won't draw as much attention... I have some new clothes for you, too." _She reached into the bag and handed me a t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

I frowned. "I don't need new clothes."

She giggled. _"Look at yourself." _And I did. My flight suit didn't fit in anywhere but at a spaceport.

"Oh. I'm wearing my flight suit..." I looked at the clothes. "I'll wear the belt. But I have clothes on my ship."

_"We can't go back to it."_

I nodded. "I know, but it can come to us." I took out my datapad from my belt pouch and told my droid to come to my location.

Risata looked unimpressed. _"Isn't it supposed to come?"_

"It's avoiding civilization, just as I told it. It'll take longer, but since I haven't found any spaceports here, I don't want the native populace to see it."

She nodded._ "Yeah, su-"_

She was cut off by my ship flying overhead. "There it is." It landed several meters away. I ran over to it, and Ristata fpllowed at a leisurely walk. "Computer, open the storage compartment."

"Affirmative." It replied. The compartment popped open, and I grabbed a change of clothes.

**((((()))))((((()))))((((()))))**

Ristata shrugged. _"I guess they'll do... I may not have been to any large human settlements, but I __don't think that'll be overlooked."_

I nodded, pulling the hood of my cloak up. "That's the point. I don't want to blend in if I don't have to. I conceal my weapons adn identity, but that is all. My presence will be noticed."

_"I knew humans were strange as a whole, but... you're on an entirely different level; altogether." _ She said.

"I'm on an entirely different level." I repeated, confused as to why she didn't say it with me. "You said 'altogether', but you didn't say it with me..."

She sighed. _"It's not literal... It's an..." She laughed a little. "Nevermind."_

I unholstered the strange weapon I'd been given. It was a gleaming silver 'L' shape, reminescent of a blaster. "What is this, exactly?"

Risata sctatched her chin. _"Humans call it a 'gun', all I know is it fires little pieces of lead."_

I remembered my training, more specifically, my marksman training. I didn't have a blaster, but it helped to know how to use one properly. I remembered 'firearms', which fired lead 'slugs' by using gunpowder. "This is a slug-pistol!" I exclaimed, proud of myself.

Risata shrugged. _"There are extra 'magazines' in the left pouch on the bag, and there are two loops on your belt- one on each side- that can hold additional ones."_

I nodded, reaching into the bag and taking out two of the magazines, slipping them into their loops. "I remember this." I looked at the side of the weapon, wanting more information. But there was none. "Risata, what kind of 'gun' is this? Did your friend say?"

She nodded._ "She said it was a 'Desert Eagle .50 Action Express.' That's all I remember."_

I nodded. "I think it's 12.7 millimeter. This is powerful..."

**((((()))))((((()))))((((()))))**

I looked into the fire. "Why do you stay with me? I caused a lot of trouble for you, even tried to eliminate your clan..."

She smiled._ "You intrigue me... 'sides, you couldn't survive the night without me- at least, not here."_

I looked up at her. "Challenge accepted."

She sighed. _"I'd argue with you, but I know you're gonna go through with it..."_ She stood, smirking. _"What'll the stakes be?"_

I looked into her eyes, those beautiful, red eyes- I lost my focus for only a moment, but couldn't stop myself. "A kiss."

She turned bright red, her cheeks almost matching her eyes. _"...Um... Uh... Y-Y-Yeah, okay..." _She gave a small curtsie. _"I'll see you tomorrow morning. If you need help, just contact me telepathically."_

"Good night, Risata." I stammered as she turned and walked off.

**((((()))))((((()))))((((()))))**

I awoke to a low growling sound.

"Wha- Who's there?" leapt to my feet and activated my lightsaber.

In the red glow of the blade, I saw a canine creature, ears flat against its head and its fangs bared. It was covered in scars and looked like it was in pain. "Ena, Mighty. Mightyena."

I cautiously stepped towards it, unable to sense it in the Force. "I am not interested in fighting you. If I need not fear you, you need not fear me."

It whimpered, limping towards me. I deactivated my saber, scratching between its ears. "Nobody's gonna hurt you." I yawned and smiled at it. "You tired?"

It nodded. "Mighty."

I chuckled, at first I had thought it meant that it was 'mighty tired', but realized that must have been part of its name. "You're welcome to sleep here, if you'd like."

**((((()))))((((()))))((((()))))**

A startled yelp woke me. I opened my eyes adn saw Risata, who looked afraid. "What's wrong?"

_"M-M-Mightyena!" _She pointed at the canine, still asleep beside me.

"Is that what it's called?" I asked, curious.

Risata nodded. _"She's right beside you..."_

I scratched between the Mightyena's ears. "Of course she is. That's where she fell asleep last night... Why does she scare you so?"

The Mightyena woke up, nuzzling my side. "Mighty."

I smiled. "I'll name you Anna!"

Risata cringed. _"You're __**NAMING**__ it?"_

Anna poked her nose onto my belt and disappeared in a red flash. "AH!" I yelped, looking at one of the small red-and-white balls. "Anna?"

Risata sighed. _"She caught herself for you. She's in what's called a 'Pokeball'. It allows 'trainers' to carry up to six Pokemon with them, without their size and weight being a factor, as well as allowing them to be safely and securely taken to a healing facility known as a 'Pokemon Center'. I don't have a clue how they work."_

"So she's okay?" I asked, eying the ball, which had just vibrated three times and flashed again.

_"Yes, she's fine... Your 'Force' didn't work on her, did it?"_

"I couldn't sense her." I admitted.

_"It's because she's a Dark type. They're immune to Psychic moves, powers, and abilities in general. That's why she scares me." _Risata explained.

I nodded. "She's such a sweetheart, though!"

Risata nodded. _"I'll give her a chance. Mightyena are vicious by nature, though."_

I nodded. "Me too, we'll get along great!"

"Yeah, you're so vicious, you've befriended a threat, not harmed anything in your time here, and been the nicest human I've ever met. Even nicer than Nurse Joy, and she was too nice."

"I killed a tree!" I defended, pointing at the stump.

"To make a fire." She said with a laugh.

And that fire killed some grass!" I exclaimed, practiacally _oozing_ pure evil.

"You're a monster alright." She retorted.

Before I could counter, I stopped. "Wait. You said that out loud... And I understood!"

Risata nodded. "I speak some English."

"Is this 'English' the same as Basic?" I asked.

She shrugged. "You speaking basic right now?"

I nodded. "It's the only language I speak."

She smiled. "Well, we understand each other, don't we?"

"What if we're taling about completely different things, and we just think we speak the same language?"

She pointed at a tree. "Tree."

I smiled. "Tree."

She walked closer to me and put a finger on my lips. "Lips."

I put a finger on her lips."Lips..."

She kissed me; just a quick peck. "Deal."

I smiled. "... I get the point..."

She blushed. "That was... Nice."

**((((()))))((((()))))((((()))))**

I looked at the large city. "What does 'Jubilife' mean?"

Risata laughed. "I'd assume it's a corruption of 'Jubilant' and 'Life,' but that's just an assumption."

"Doesn't LOOK very jubilant." I muttered.

"It's a name. It doesn't really reflect the populace." She replied.

"Where are we going, exactly?" I asked, curious.

"Anna doesn't seem to be very healthy. We're taking her to a Pokemon Center." She smiled. "And you need to improve your social skills."

"And how will I do that?" I asked.

"Well," She took Anna's ball off of my belt. "You're going to go to the Poke Mart and buy some food for Anna, since she'll need more protien than us. You'll also need to buy a tent."

I nodded. "Anna-food, tent. Got it. I'll come find you when I'm done."

**((((()))))((((()))))((((()))))**

I was pleasantly surprised when I realized that the backpack had some sort of technology similar to that in the Poke Balls, and both the tent and the large bag of Anna-food fit quite easily. Finding the red roof Risata had told me to look for, I walked in.

Inside, a woman with bright pink hair and a slightly skimpy nurses' uniform smiled warmly at me. "You must be Mightyena's trainer. Your Gardevoir dropped her off. She's fine now, but she has some serious scars and was malnourished. Did you recently catch her?"

I nodded. "Last night, actually... Where's Risata?"

She shrugged. "I didn't see her leave, I was busy with Mightyena."

She handed me Anna's ball. "You should ask around. I'm sure people must have seen her."

I nodded. "Thank you, nurse..."

"Joy. Nurse Joy."

I hit the button on the small ball, releasing Anna, who looked like she'd been fed. "How're you feeling?"

She sniffed the air and started barking. "Ana! Mighty, MIGHTYENA!"

"What's wrong?" I asked, kneeling beside her. She looked around, nostrils flared. She tore off, out of the door, barking all the way. "ANNA!" I shouted, chasing her.

She stopped after a minute or so, sniffing at the ground. "Ana."

"Anna, I can't understand you." I said. "Let's go and find Risata."

Anna whimpered, pouting at me with her snout. "Ana."

I returned her to her Poke ball. Reaching out with my mind, I tried to sense Risata. _"Risata?"_

After several minutes, I released the trance I'd unknowingly entered. "Are you okay? You weren't moving for a while."

I turned and saw a woman, with pale skin, wearing a strange gown of some sort. "Yeah, I'm looking for my friend."

"Ah, yes. Anna knows her location." She replied whimsically.

I looked at her, confused. "How do you know this?"

"I," She said with a smile, "Am what is known as a Pokemorph. My father was human, and my mother a Froslass. I am half human, half Froslass."

"... That didn't answer my question."

"All Froslass have innate 'psychic' ability. However, ours is able to affect Dark-types, in exchange for being weaker than, say, that of a Gardevoir."

"So you sensed it?" I asked.

"Yes." She replied, smiling.

"Can you tell me where she is?" I asked, hopeful.

She nodded. "Let Anna out of her ball. I'll help you find your girlfriend."

I ignored the part about Risata being my girlfriend, not wanting to make a big deal of it. "Thank you." I released Anna from her ball.

The girl knelt beside her. "I'm going to help you find your friend."

"Ana!" Anna replied, licking her face.

The girl closed her eyes for a few moments, then opened them and nodded. "I know where she is."

**((((()))))((((()))))((((()))))**

_Alright!_

The girl pointed at the door. "She's somewhere in there." It was some sort of storage facility, with large containers stacked in neat rows and columns.

_Scanning the scene in the city tonight  
>Looking for you, to start up a fight<br>There's an evil feeling in our brains, but it's nothing new  
>You know it drives us insane!<em>

"Anna, stay here with her." I took my lightsaber off of my belt. "I won't be long."

_Running. on our way, hiding you will pay  
>Dying. a thousand deaths<br>Running. on our way, hiding you will pay  
>Dying. a thousand deaths<em>

With that, I started off, scanning the area quickly.

_Searching, seek and destroy  
>Searching, seek and destroy<br>Searching, seek and destroy  
>Searching, seek and destroy<em>

I sensed Risata, as well as another being, in one of the containers. Risata seemed to be in distress.

_There is no escape and that's for sure  
>This is the end, we won't take anymore<br>Say goodbye to the world you live in  
>You've always been taking and now you're giving<em>

I stopped in front of the door to the container, feeling increasingly angry, the Dark Side rising inside of me.

_Running, on our way, hiding you will pay  
>Dying, a thousand deaths<br>Running, on our way, hiding you will pay  
>Dying, a thousand deaths<em>

Activating my lightsaber, I quickly made two vertical slashes in the thin metal.

_Searching, seek and destroy  
>Searching, seek and destroy<br>Searching, seek and destroy  
>Searching, seek and destroy<em>

I heard the familiar hiss of a lightsaber activating- one belonging to a Jedi, as Sith lightsabers are silently activated, to promote stealth.

_Our brains are on fire with a feeling to kill  
>And it won't go away, until our dreams are fulfilled<br>There is only one thing on our minds  
>Don't try running away 'cause you're the one we will find<em>

I made a horizontal slash connecting my two vertical ones, then used a Force Push on it, making the panel flip up- if I'd cut it completely, I could have injured Risata with it.

_Running, on our way, hiding you will pay  
>Dying, a thousand deaths<br>Running, on our way, hiding you will pay  
>Dying, a thousand deaths<em>

"Release her, Jedi!" I snarled, seeing the blue blade held across Risata's neck.

_Searching, seek and destroy  
>Searching, seek and destroy<br>Searching, seek and destroy  
>Searching, seek and destroy<br>_

"Put away your sword, Dark Jedi, and I will return your friend to you. I only wish to talk." The Jedi said calmly.

Knowing I couldn't save her by force, I deactivated my lightsaber and placed it on my belt. He did the same, pushing Risata towards me. "Speak." I said.

"I presume you are on this planet for the same reason as I am, to find sources of lightsaber crystals."

I shook my head. "My prime directive was to explore this planet and eliminate native Jedi."

The Jedi nodded. "Except fo the fact that there are none."

"Precicesly."

The Jedi looked around. "The diversity in sentient beings here is great."

"I concur. I find these Pokemon to be extremely interesting." I said.

"I will report to the Jedi Council on the lack of crystals here. There is no other reason for my being here..." He turned. "Farewell, Dark Jedi."

He disappeared, and I yelped. "He was nowhere near old enough to be able to do that!"

Risata suddenly grabbed onto me, clinging to my body. She was crying. "I... I was so scared!" She wept, quickly soaking my shoulder.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" I asked, suddenly worried.

She shook her head. "No..."

"Let's get out of here." I said. She nodded.

The Froslass girl and Anna were waiting for us, and the girl smiled. "Nice to meet you!"

Risata nodded. "Hello."

Anna licked at Risata's face, excited. "ANA!"

The girl smiled, offering me a hand. "I'm Shirona." She said as I shook it.

"Thanks, Shirona." I said.

She nodded, and, looking as if she wanted to say something, frowned. "Where are you guys headed next?"

I shrugged. "Risata's the one who'd know..." Risata looked unsettled and unfocused. "I think we should let Risata get some sleep..."

Shirona nodded. "If you're a trainer, Pokemon Centers will let you stay in a room for free." Her voice held a hint of reluctance, as if she were witholding something she wanted to say.

I looked at her, curious. "You want to travel with us, don't you?"

"... If it's okay with you." She said sheepishly.

"That'd be excellent. The more people who know about this planet, the better." I said with a smile.

She nodded and thanked me, then led us to the Pokemon Center.

**There's Chapter 1 of my most recent and most (I think) interesting project/story yet.**

**I'm working on Chapter 2 as I write this. Literally, I'm switching back and forth, so you may get an 'accidental' preview.**

**Preview(s):**

_"Risata is in perfect physical health... though she seems to be quite traumatized by whatever it was that happened to her."_

_Needless to say, I felt like bantha shit._

_Risata stared into the fire silently, her beautiful crimson eyes glazed over. _

_**That's all the preview you get!**_

**~~~~~Arcane-Boomeus~~~~~**


End file.
